Spa Day
by Nivans-withasideof-Redfield
Summary: Chris Redfield can handle just about anything. But can the legendary B.S.A.A hero handle the spa? A game. . .humiliation. . . and a hazel eyed masseuse? (Rated M for Language, adult situations, etc-)


_**It's been a while since I have created anything new- Sorry about that guys. This was inspired after I happened to watch an 'Impratical Jokers' commercial. This chapter is a little short- Once again, sorry! I promise to make those in the future just a little longer. Future lemon for those who are curious, give it some time. Anyway, enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Resident Evil or any of it's beautiful characters. Capcom owns all the rights-**_

* * *

"This is stupid."

Chris Redfield was dragging his feet, only delaying what was going to happen in the end. His wide shoulders were slumped forward exaggeratedly, letting everyone know that he did not like this one bit.

"Stop complaining. I heard more than enough of it on the way here! Lighten up! It'll be fun, you'll see!" Jill grinned.

"Yeah, fun for you." Chris grumbled.

Jill could only roll her eyes at her friend's attitude. She knew very well that Chris was going to be like this. But she still had that small shred of hope that he would finally lighten up and at least attempt to enjoy himself.

"Fun for me? It'll be fun for all of us! Spas are great! Besides, it looked like you needed some time to relax. That and the girls wanted to make it a couples day. Sherry brought along Jake, and Ada brought Leon. At least you won't be the only guy right?" Jill attempted to lighten the mood again.

"But we aren't even a couple! Couldn't you bring Carlos or make an exception and bring Claire?" Chris grumbled.

"Well i'm sorry that it is logical to want to bring your best friend with you to a place you enjoy! You and Claire are the same when it comes to things like this. She doesn't like the spa either. And why would you even suggest Carlos?!" Jill huffed, a small blush on her cheeks. That was something you didn't see everyday. "Just stop complaining, you big baby. We're here."

Chris finally let out a sigh of defeat. No matter what he tried, or how much he complained, he knew he wasn't getting out of this one.

Chris lifted his head and stared right into the one thing that he thought he might just hate more than Wesker.

The entrance to the dreaded spa.

* * *

"Hey!" Sherry waved her hands in Jill and Chris's direction, getting their attention. "What took you guys so long? We didn't want to start until you got here."

Jill smiled and pulled Chris over to the small group. "Well we would have gotten here sooner if big baby Redfield didn't constantly distract me with his whining the whole time and would have walked faster. A zombie with a limp can walk faster than this guy." She said, pointing at Chris with her thumb. Chris only let out a grunt.

"Well everyone's here! Can we just get this over with?" Jake grunted as well.

Sherry smacked Jake's arm then shook her head. "We are in a public place now. One that's supposed to be for relaxation. Yelling and griping is not part of relaxing."

Jake crossed his arms over his chest. "Yeah, whatever. I think i'm right when I say that steroids and I are the only ones wishing that this day ends already."

Chris looked over at Jake. The kid actually called him steroids.

Leon's head whipped in Jake's direction, immediately looking offended.

"Hey! I'm dreading this as much as you two, you know!"

Jake snorted. "Yeah okay. Whatever you say. You actually look like you belong here, Cover girl. Hell, your hair looks better than most women's here. Exactly how much conditioner do you put in those goldy locks of yours, Miss Maybelline?"

"At least I have hair, Britney Spears. Get it? Because she shaved her head." Leon laughed.

Jake growled before clenching his fists. "Well you know what? Using too many products in that girly ass hair will start thinning it out! Before you know it, you'll be looking worse than me!"

"How about you shut your mouth, Mr. Clean?"

"I'm not bald! It's shaved! It's a type of hair style you know!"

Ada pinched the bridge of her nose, feeling a headache coming. She grabbed a lock of Leon's hair and started pulling him over to the first place they were going to visit.

"I'm taking the initiative. Otherwise we'll be here all day. Come along, goldy locks."

Leon's eyes widened. "Not you too, Ada!"

* * *

Chris, Jake, and Leon sat on a bench, waiting for the girls to finish up with their manicures. They had all changed into white robes.

"I do not even see the fucking point of this since they'll get messed up once they go back to work." Jake said, smacking his forehead.

"Well if you would have taken my advice and gotten a pedicure-" Leon started to say.

"Stop. Just stop right there. How about hell no? That's so- just no. You didn't even get one, what makes you think i'll get one?" Jake rolled his eyes. "I have yet to have any fun here. I know Leon's giddy to be here. What about you, Redfield?"

Chris looked at Jake before arching a brow. "Do I really have to answer that?" He shook his head.

Jake shrugged before picking up a brochure that was laying nearby in a small stack. He looked through it before letting out a sigh. "Man, I can't wait for those hot springs. That's the only good thing about this place."

His eyes went down the page before smirking to himself. Maybe there was a way to make this a bit fun.

"Well from what I overheard, it seems we're going to be getting massages next. I'll participate there. How about you guys?"

Leon nodded. "I'm in."

"Jill will make me anyway." Chris grunted.

"Then how about we make this a little more interesting?" Jake chuckled.

Chris and Leon both looked at Jake.

"Ahh, so you're interested. Good. How about this? We play a quick round of rock, paper, scissors? We'll shoot once and whoever loses first, has to get all these done, no matter how awkward." Jake said, pointing at the list of different massages one could get. "Aaaand whoever is stuck with those massages, gets to be humiliated. We'll put this in the room so it catches it all." Jake pulled out a small camera from his robe pocket. "Winners get to laugh their asses off by watching them in those awkward situations on the big screen."

Leon grinned. "You're on."

Chris thought about it for a bit. It couldn't hurt. Either way he was getting a massage from one of the pretty women who worked here. "Alright. I'll play."

Jake held out one hand and curled the other into a fist. "Alright gentlemen. The war begins now."

Chris and Leon also held out both their hands as well.

"Rock, paper, scissors, shoot!"

All three men threw out their hope of winning this battle. Leon's hand extended out, mimicking paper. Jake throwing out the exact motion. Chris's hand was curled up in a fist. He had thrown out rock.

"Aw shit! Redfield lost!" Jake laughed loudly.

Leon couldn't help but to chuckle as well. "Sorry buddy, but deal's a deal."

Chris was definitely regretting playing Jake's stupid game. Those massages couldn't be that bad. . . right?

* * *

Just his luck. First he was dragged into the most miserable place he could think of. Then he was going to be humilated in front of Wesker Jr. and his long time friend.

A heavy sigh left Chris as he thought about what he was about to endure. Hopefully the woman giving the massages was young and beautiful. The last thing he needed was to get an older wrinkled woman and fan the flames.

Chris stood on the other side of the room. His arms crossed over his chest and his back facing the door. He glanced over at one of the shelves, where the camera had been hidden.

He was too busy worrying about the situation that he didn't quite hear the door open and close.

"You can sit down you know. I'm not going to torture you, if anything, i'm going to do the opposite. I'm here to make sure you're relaxed."

Chris quickly turned to look at the source of the voice. This was going to be a problem.

The voice belonged to a young man, maybe in his mid-twenties. His hair was short and a light brown color, spiked up in the front. His eyes were probably the most pretty hazel Chris had ever seen. His skin looked smooth, free from any blemishes, with the exception of two small moles on the bottom of his right cheek. The young man wasn't as built as Chris, but he still had some muscle on him. He was wearing a pair of baggy white pants along with light grey tank.

This was definitely going to be a problem.


End file.
